


Under the Moons of Darillium: Part 8 The Vengeance of the Voord

by Stardance1



Series: Under the Moons of Darillium: A Night of Adventures [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Singing Towers of Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardance1/pseuds/Stardance1
Summary: Kidnapped by the Voord, the Doctor has to act quickly to get River to safety. But he can’t beat them alone. He and River will have to find the answer together, and when they do, it might just change everything.





	Under the Moons of Darillium: Part 8 The Vengeance of the Voord

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is Part 8 of a Series.

When the Doctor opened the door to the bedroom, he found River laying on top of their freshly made bed.  
She’d come in here an hour or so ago to make the bed, and change out of her bedclothes, while he made lunch; but he could see that she’d gotten lost in her writing along the way.  
She laid there, propped up on a mound of throw pillows, her face half hidden in her new diary.  
Although completely engrossed in her writing, her mouth would silently whisper the words as she wrote them. Her lips would curl into a smile at the memories that she was committing to paper. Her hand flowed gracefully across the pages as she softly gripped her pen. She’d occasionally pause to tap her pen-cap pensively on her cheek as she mulled over a turn of phrase.  
The Doctor sighed, unconvinced he should disturb her, but not able to tear himself away either.  
He walked over quietly and softly tussled her hair.  
Then, he sat on the bed determined to patiently wait for her to finish.  
After a moment, he laid down, reclining his head on the small of her back.  
“River?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“When are you going to tell me what you’re writing in your new Darillium diary?”  
“Sometime soon.”  
His mind in the soft valleys of her curves, he reached up and pulled apart a tendril spiral of her hair.  
He wrapped the silky coil around his finger and then watched it spring perfectly back into shape. It was strong and unwavering, just like her.  
He crossed his arms above his head, and his fingers brushed the smooth satin of her nightgown.  
It was a wonder to touch, cool and sleek even though he could feel her warmth radiating beneath.  
His fingers stopped mid-caress, admiring the cling of the fabric as it hugged her... wait a minute...  
“River?”  
“Yes, Sweetie?”  
“This is not the nightgown that you were wearing an hour ago.”  
“Oh?”  
“River…,” the Doctor softly groaned out her name and turned his head, his cheek now resting on the ascent of her back.  
River’s smile secretly broadened and she momentarily touched the top of her pen to her hearts.  
She turned her head back, over her shoulder, to look at him…  
She moistened her lips, her eyes meeting his somberly, “Doctor, will our lunch get cold?”  
His mouth went dry… but he managed to shake his head.  
With a flash of her eyebrows, her lips curled into a bright smile.  
She tossed her pen and diary off the bed, and turned over onto her back.  
The Doctor’s head was now nestled into her lower abdomen, and she slowly ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and as though with a magnetic pull right to his core, his lips followed her hands back, to meet her mouth. 

_________________________________ 

River sat down at the table for lunch, clothed only in one of the Doctor’s old pull over hoodies.  
It was a soothing dove-grey, and she nuzzled at its softness as she stretched her arms up over her head.  
After a bit of clatter in the kitchen, the Doctor walked over to her with a large black lacquered tray in his arms.  
He placed it in front of her and then sat down next to her, rolling up his sleeves as he sorted some chopsticks and held out a matching set to River. 

Her eyes dropped back down to the tray in awe. The tray itself was beautiful, bright red scarlet strokes on the inside surface were offset by small cheery blossoms floating away from their branch in the wind, and on top, perfectly formed sushi rolls lay in rows.  
River took the chopsticks, but looked up at his face in amazement…  
“You made sushi!”  
“You said you had a hankering for it.”  
“You made sushi!” she reached up her hand and pulled his face to hers, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “We’re on Darillium and you found a way to make us sushi! However did you manage…”  
“Well… we had to go a bit to find the ingredients….”  
River put her chopsticks down and studied his face intently. Before he could say another word she leapt up and raced to the Tardis doors, flinging them open.  
She gasped. There before her, beyond the Tardis’s air shell was a dark, deep blue world of water.  
“Where are we?” River whispered to the Doctor as he strode up next to her.  
"It’s the Strait of Oterma, not too far from where we were previously parked. We’re at the bottom of it right now, but I thought we could go out later and explore…”  
“I can smell the salt!” she breathed in deeply..  
Outside seaweed swayed gently with the current and small fish darted back and forth.  
River blinked rapidly in happy surprise, shaking her head as she spoke, “You never cease to astound me.”  
The Doctor grinned at her and bopped her nose, he leaned down and whispered, “You either.”  
Then he took her hand in his and lead her back to the table and gestured with his hand…  
“There are makizushi rolls, and hosomaki rolls, and uramaki rolls, and a temaki hand roll for each of us…”  
He pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her as she sat down.  
“By the way, please feel free to dress exclusively in hoodies from now on.”  
River grinned at him and blushed slightly.  
He poured some saki in very low golden ceremonial bowls, and they toasted as they drank it.  
Then they ate their sushi and talked about the last time they visited Osaka during the Edo Period, and River convinced him to experience the floating world of ukiyo.  
“The puppet theaters were amazing!” the Doctor sighed happily, serving River a final bit of saki as they finished their meal.  
River at her last roll and put her chopsticks down. “That was amazing Doctor, it was tasted just like Earth sushi. How did you manage the Nori?”  
"I went out after breakfast and gathered the seaweed, then I placed it in some clothing drying racks in the laundromat and turned the driers on. Then I turned the extractor fans out because it got a bit toasty in there. Turns out it worked great for drying.”  
He made a surprised face and shrugged. Both he and River laughed.  
He stood up and cleared the table, then came up behind her chair and kissed her neck, making her squirm in laughter.  
"Are you ready to go? Because… did I mention you look amazing.”  
She laughed again, placing her hands on the table, she stood up.  
“This is your hoodie. I need to get dressed if you want me to go out there and explore.”  
She gave him a quick hug, thanked him again for the sushi, then ran to the wardrobe room to find some clothes.  
___________________________  
The Doctor could hear River’s bare feet on the floor as she ran down the corridor.  
She’d be at least half an hour, he figured, in the meantime he’d just step out for a minute and look for some different types of seaweed. If he could find aonori he could use it like an herb while cooking. River would love that.  
He put the helmet of his diving suit on and grabbed a basket that he’d kept by the door, and walked out.  
Not 10 minutes later, River walked briskly into the Console Room, put on the copper colored diving suit and looked around for the Doctor. But then she saw that his breathing tube was connected and engaged.  
He must have wandered out for a moment. She’d just go out after him.  
She connected her tube to her helmet, placed it on, and walked out the door.  
___________________________ 

Walking out the door was the last thing that River remembered.  
When next she opened her eyes, a dull ache rang through her head. She tried to pull her hands up to her face, but when she attempted to move her arms, large metal chains rattled loudly. Her arms and feet were bound; restrained and locked to the hull of what she could only assume was some kind of watercraft.  
It was moving, she could feel the sway of the ship and hear the echo of the engines somewhere nearby. She tried to adjust her position, but the chains rattled loudly again.  
“Who are you?” a flickering light emanated from her far right side and with it River could see that she had been caged. Beyond the bars, a tall thin man, dressed in sleek black and with what appeared to be three antenna on his head spoke to her again, “Are you the Doctor?”  
River’s eyes flashed with anger. Alright, if they didn’t have him, at least she could keep him safe.  
She took a deep breath and then looked at her jailer… she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Never heard of him,” she responded.  
“That was his Tardis you exited from.”  
“That old thing? I stole it off of a bounty hunter three parsecs over.”  
The blood-red eye slits of his mask turned sharply to face her, “you lie!.”  
He took out a white ray gun from his side holster and pointed it at her. “What purpose do these lies serve? If you aren’t the Doctor yourself, I know you know him. Tell us where he is!”  
River narrowed her eyes at him, “I am River Song, you’d be astonished at the things that I can manage to do tied up. And I promise you, a jail that can hold me has yet to be built. It is in your best interest to let me go before you make me angry.”  
Just then another man, practically identical to the first ran to him, “Omnitek, the Tardis is on board. No one has come out, but it’s up on the main deck!”  
“Zartek, you stay here with her. Do not let he out of your sight. I will inform the guards about the Tardis and we’ll surround it. The moment the Doctor tries to come for her, we’ll kill him.”  
“Oh no, you won’t.” River whispered under her breath.  
Omnitek marched briskly down the corridor.  
What he didn’t know was that River had already gotten out of her hand restraints, thanks to a wire she’d pulled free from her diving suit. She held the circular manacles in her hands to conceal her freedom.  
“Oh Zartek?” She called sweetly…he turned and looked at her… “Would you mind just taking me to the toilet for a moment, I’m afraid it’s an emergency.”  
Zartek entered her cell and a few feet away from her he took out a long and pointed dagger. “You will obey the commands of the Voord!” he shouted as he directed his weapon menacingly towards her, “Lie there and rot while we wait to kill the Doctor!” He turned to leave, “If you're lucky, we may enslave you and you will live among the Voord.”  
With his back turned, River swung her arm restraints and shackles full force into his skull. He dropped like a sack of flour on top of River.  
“Ooff! Get your slippery eel self off of me!” She rolled him over with her hands and then quickly used the same wire to free her legs. She then dragged his body back to the corner of the cell and locked his arms and legs into the chains.  
She picked up his dagger from the floor and quickly exited the cell.  
She followed the corridor to the stairs, and climbed up three rusty metal flights of stairs to the main deck.  
Emerging to the darkness of the main deck, she could see that it was a very long barge deck, at least 40 yards in length from the stairs, and 25 yards across. All of the Voords on the deck were surrounding the Tardis, loudly shouting insults at it and throwing their black webbed fists in the air.  
The Doctor would be scanning the deck, she knew.  
She ran back into the stairwell and pulled a lantern from the wall.  
She carried it onto the deck and opened her mind to the Doctor, attempting to connect telepathically to him.  
She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. “Doctor,” she whispered into his mind, “Sweetie, I’m here, at the back of the deck… look for my light.”  
River twisted the control knob, increasing the wick size in the lantern.  
“Oh gentlemen!” River called out, “in case you’re wondering, I’ll have to be on my way now.”  
Silence fell on the barge deck. They turned to look at her as she stood there, her hair blowing in the breeze of the night wind, as she proudly held her lantern above her head.  
Omnitek ran out from among the other Voords, and shouted at her, “What have you done to Zartek?!?”  
“Nothing at all,” River answered sweetly flashing them all a smile, “he’s tied up at the moment, but I’m sure he’ll be with you soon……. Good bye.”  
As she was speaking the Tardis materialized around her.  
River set down the lantern and ran to the Console Room, into the arms of the Doctor as he was rushing towards her.  
He wrapped his arms around her head, his hands tangling themselves in her curls….  
“River, River, River, I was giving you exactly 5 more minutes to get to the Tardis, or I don’t know what I would have done to them.”  
“Shhhh, it’s fine, I’m fine…. Doctor, who are they, how do they know you, what do they want…”  
“Let’s move off of this barge deck first and then I’ll tell you…” 

_____________________________

The Doctor and River set to the controls, and moved the Tardis along the Strait further toward where it met the sea.  
The Doctor came back over to her and held her in his arms.  
“How did you find me?”  
“I found a Voord dagger on the floor by the doors. I know how they travel… I scanned for submarines and barges in the area and that was the only one. We were lucky."  
The Doctor insisted on examining River. He lead her to the Sick Bay and lay her down on a cot.  
He began taking the diving suit off of her. It had been torn and damaged anyway, so where he needed to he just cut away at it to free her.  
River smiled weakly, suddenly exhausted... “This is the second outfit you’ve torn from my body in the last several hours Doctor, much more of this and your master plan to keep me in only hoodies will work.”  
He smiled down, and brushed his hand across her forehead. “Rest for a minute.”  
River closed her eyes gratefully, and quickly slept.  
The Doctor ran the scan. She had a contusion on her back, but her timelord DNA was already healing that. Her blood though was too low on oxygen. They must have hit her from behind as she was exiting the Tardis, and disconnected her from the oxygen line. She would have been unconscious and unable to breathe for several minutes while they took her to the surface and got her on the barge. She wouldn’t have been able to activate her respiratory bypass system while unconscious. She’d need sleep and food to get her energy back up.  
He picked her up from the medical cot and carried her to their bedroom.  
He meant to leave her and go make her some soup or something, but he couldn’t do it.  
He laid down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
"That’s better,” he whispered to himself. And then he gently placed a kiss on the top of her hair.  
He sighed, and closed his eyes. Choosing to rest with her.  
Several hours later, River stirred. She felt a little bit bruised and battered but nothing too bad. She breathed in deeply, and curled up closer to the Doctor.  
She looked up at his beloved face, caressing it with her hand in the darkness, pulling softly at his ear before she brushed it along his neck and spread it along his chest, over his hearts.  
She lay her head over it, and contently sighed at the sound.  
The Doctor’s arm moved up, caressed her cheek and pressed her closer to his chest.  
“River?” he called softly, verifying she was awake…  
“Hmm?” she responded softly…  
“How are you feeling…”  
In response she moved her hand from under her head and deftly unbuttoned the three buttons of the hoodie he was wearing…  
with her hand she pushed it to the side and pulled herself up, over him, placing gentle kisses on his chest until she found his nipple, and then she flicked it slowly with her tongue.  
He groaned softly, his hand still in her hair, and pulled her face to him.  
She caught his gaze and held it as she leaned forward to lick his lips, then softly nibble and pull on his bottom lip.  
He brought his other arm around and also tangled it in her hair, he kissed her deeply, passionately, as he rolled her over her onto her back.  
He straddled her body, and stopped long enough to peel off his hoodie.  
River gazed up at him, and a slow smile spread on her face.  
She brushed the back of her fingers from both hands up across his chest, and wrapped each hand around a shoulder, pulling him to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, her mouth hungrily opening to his, pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucking it softly as he moaned.  
He sat up suddenly, pulling her with, then he stood up next to the bed and climbed out of his trousers, and boxers.  
He pulled her legs to the edge of the bed, and knelt down next to it.  
“Sit here, and don’t move…”  
She nodded, and placed her hands at the edge, clutching the mattress.  
He knelt between her legs and bowed his head to her, flicking his tongue inside her and running his hands along her things.  
He wrapped his arms around her, and with his hand splayed on her bottom, he pulled her closer making her gasp as his tongue plunged deeper into her.  
She let her head fall back and she moaned with pleasure, but didn’t move.  
He straighten his back, still kneeling in front of her, he pulled her bottom perilously close to the edge.  
She gasped slightly, but but didn’t move.  
With his hands he straightened her legs, one at a time, massaging them, caressing them, kissing them, smiling deviously at her as he licked under her knee and then nuzzled her foot to his cheek, kissing the top of each toe.  
After unbending each leg and stretching it out to rest on the floor on either side of him, he straightened again, wrapping his hands around her face, he leaned her forward to kiss her.  
As he molded his lips to hers, he thrust into her. His body clearly knowing the path forward, he slid effortlessly into her. Her breath caught and then she moaned into his mouth.  
Slowly he bent his hips back, haltingly withdrawing from River and sending a shiver up her spine.  
She was helpless to resist, she moved both hands to his hips and desperately tried to pull him back inside her.  
She succeed and he thrust into her full force, requiring her to pull her mouth away from his kiss in a cry of full pleasure.  
His mouth free he scolded her, still with that wicked smile on his lips…  
“You weren’t supposed to move…”  
“Oh, shut up….” She kissed him again and then with her hands on his shoulders, pushed him down to the floor, where she straddled him and voraciously sank and rebound, sliding him into her depths. She brushed her skin and her chest against his skin with tantalizing friction until his lips could encircle her breasts. He was crying out her name, and she could feel his nails digging into her skin, willing their union closer.  
They were both completely out of breath, panting, when she finally collapsed on top of him.  
She laid down next to him on the floor, resting her head on his arm.  
Suddenly, she started laughing.  
He turned and cast a mirthful look her way.  
“River… what could possibly…”  
“The floor is cold…”  
He chuckled and brushed the curls away from her face, “Yes, and…”  
“We're literally feet away from the bed.”  
He bopped her nose… “and…”  
She leaned up on her elbow and leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. “And I’m starving!”  
She stood up, and completely naked, stepped over him and ran out of the room, calling out behind her…”I’ll bring sandwiches, you get back into bed!”  
The Doctor folded his hands under his head and smiled. “Best honeymoon ever,” he said matter of factly to himself.  
____________________ 

River returned to the bed with a tray of tea sandwiches, tea, and custard creams.  
She placed it on the bed and scooted under the covers to join the Doctor.  
They started to eat in silence because they were both quite famished from their escapades.  
River spoke first. She finished her cup of tea and reached over to touch the Doctor’s arm.  
“Tell me about the Voord, I don’t think you’ve mentioned them in detail before.”  
“I’ve run into them from time to time, mostly on aquatic worlds. They attempt to conquer the planet they land on, and they try to either assimilate the natives, kill them outright, or enslave them…. I’ve stopped them whenever I could.”  
“What about their suits and antennas?”  
“The first thing you need to know is that their suits keep them telepathically linked, if they place a suit on you, it fuses to your body, so they can’t take them off and they can convert others.”  
“Do you know their backstory? Why are they doing this.”  
The Doctor leaned back on the headrest. “I have no idea.”  
“Hmmm.”  
They had more tea and their biscuits and sat in contemplative silence.  
“Doctor?”  
“Yes, River…”  
“You’re going to think I’m crazy…”  
He turned to her and winked, “I already do, Wife.”  
She swatted his arm. “Do you have anymore seaweed?”  
“Still hungry?”  
“Analyze it, please.”  
“River?"  
"I don’t know, I have a feeling. There’s something there, I’m sure of it. We have to analyze the seaweed."  
River and the Doctor go to the laboratory where they can conduct several rounds of analysis simultaneously.  
The Doctor checks the composition of the seaweed, of the water that it grew in, and suddenly puts his hands on his head in disbelief.  
River looks at the monitor.  
"I don’t know what it means, Doctor."  
"I do River, I finally do! All of the times that I fought the Voord… and I just now understand!” He picks her up and spins her around.  
“River, how did you know to check the seaweed…”  
“It’s delicious, just like Earth. Only the water here isn’t the same, nothing is quite the same, so how can the seaweed be identical.”  
“That’s exactly it River, it is identical, and it shouldn’t belong on either planet!”  
“What Doctor?”  
“Did you know that more than a third of the water on the Earth is a million years older than the solar system? That water is heavier than Earth water and its molecular signature is different from the Earth's water…. Look River," he turns the monitor so that she can see a side by side comparison of heavy Earth Water and heavy Darillium Water, “I extracted this water from the seaweed, it is identical, and yet its nutrients, its minerals, were formed by suns that don’t exist in Andromeda or the Milky Way.”  
“So the Voord are here because…”  
“I don’t think they know River, I don’t think they know…” he takes her arm… “Let’s tell them…” 

____________________ 

The Doctor and River get dressed, then move the Tardis to the shore closest to where the Voord barge is sailing on the Strait.  
River decides to go out first, to get Omnitek ready to listen to the Doctor.  
The Doctor is on the scanner, but also whispering in her mind.  
Once the Voord land, River emerges from the Tardis, her Sonic Screwdriver in hand, and the Voord daggers in her holster. 

"Let’s try this nicely... bring your leader!”  
One of the Voord, charged her with a blade, but soon stopped running in confusion as River’s Sonic threw his dagger out of his hand.  
“River, one is about to run out from the left side of the Tardis!”  
A voord ran out, and ran right into River’s outstretched fist…  
River stepped over him and walked closer to the Voord. Many of them took a short step back.  
“As you can see, you’re not the only ones here with telepathic abilities…. stop this, and bring your leader here!” 

The Voord that River had punched returned to his senses, and he began to crawl menacingly toward River, his dagger clutched between his teeth. 

The Doctor emerged swiftly from the Tardis and with his Sonic disarms the Voord.  
Thinking better of another attack, he runs back to the safety of the assembled Voord. 

“Stop!" the Doctor screamed at them. "No one here has to be hurt. No one here has to die, in fact none of the peoples of Darillium should have to die or be converted to Voord."

The leader of the Voord, Omnitek, walks forward to face the Doctor.  
Needing to ensure the safety of the Doctor, River walks over and stands beside him as he addresses Omnitek. 

“For thousands of years, I’m sure, the Voord have had stories of me foiling their plots, but all of that time I have not been your enemy. I have simply tried to save the worlds that you attempted to conquer… The answer is simple.  
It’s time to stop trying to conquer them.  
Your people wander this Universe, looking for a home, and I don’t think you know why…  
and I never thought to look, but this magnificent woman, my wife, understood what I never did before…  
Your homeworld, was a freezing planet, that existed millions of years ago in a newborn and tumultuous Universe.  
Beneath the frozen ground, only ten degrees above absolute zero, were magnificent oceans teeming with life, and with a miraculous cocktail of ingredients for life.  
Then something happened, so long ago that I doubt you have stories about it, I certainly don’t know what it was… but a catastrophic event that shattered the gravitational binding energy or your planet, tore it apart. So suddenly that in a flash, explosions evaporated some of your precious water turning it into molecular clouds, and chunks of the remaining frozen water and the planet, floated across space, crossing the Universe as comets and meateors packed with chunks of your oceans and world. Those of the Voord that survived must have lay dormant on some of those chunks, until they awakened having crashed onto other worlds, disorientated and confused.  
You’ve been surviving as refugees across time and space, and you’ve let your anger at your loss take control over generations of Voord, punishing everyone for your bad fortune. Searching for your precious water as it melted into worlds across galaxies.  
But what you don’t understand, is that you can’t go home again, and no planet will be a perfect fit."  
The Doctor paused to take a breath, and he looked at River, for a moment catching her eye.  
He continued…  
"I lost my homeworld too, and no matter who I surrounded myself with I was alone.  
But I’m not now. And I’m telling you that you don’t have to be either. Stop your anger, and learn to live again, stop trying to survive and choose to thrive.  
Let me tell you, and I’m a time traveler, so I should know. There’s no way to move backwards in life.  
You have to go forwards. Stay here, share this planet, live in the water, take care of the water, be its guardian but live and let live. Don’t punish Darillium for something they had nothing to do with. And understand that throughout this Universe, whether you know it or not, your water has sparked life. It has literally changed the course of life. The death of your homeworld literally gave birth to millions of planets and peoples and civilizations throughout the Universe. Take pride in that, protect the water, and the life that it created.” 

River slowly released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She put her Sonic away in it’s holster, and took the Doctor’s hand.  
Then she extended her right hand to Omnitek, offering a handshake.  
Omnitek looked to the left and to the right. These 40 Voord were all that were left of his people.  
He stepped forward and took River’s hand.  
He looked to the Doctor. “You won’t try and stop us from living here?”  
He smiled, “we will make sure you are welcomed.”  
Omnitek turned and shook the Doctors hand as well. 

Finally, Omnitek turned to his Voord and said, “Let’s try peace.”  
River smiled broadly and patted him on the back. 

_____________________  
River invited the Voord to join her and the Doctor for dinner on the Tardis.  
The Doctor used the aonori he gathered earlier to make a curry over white rice.  
Everyone loved the seaweed.  
They took them to the Tardis gallery to look at the art, and the Doctor hung the Dart Board there which River had given him for New Years. They had huge tournament, which of course River won, but not by much because she was being kind.  
The Doctor brought his guitar and he played them some songs.  
When they left River brought them a glass of brandy each.  
They sat and shared stories, he’d play her favorite folk songs and tried to convince her to sing.  
She taught him an old ridiculous American temperance song, “Away with Rum, by Gum” and as they drank their brandy they took turns singing the verses.  
For the next several hours, the halls of the Tardis were filled with the sounds of their laughter and singing.  
When they got tired they walked hand in hand to their bed chamber.  
River, exhausted, fell asleep almost before her head touched the pillow.  
The Doctor gathered her up in his arms, and thanked every lucky star that he could think of, from all across the Universe, that he’d gotten her back safely…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Look for more Doctor and River Song stories, every week! Next week: Part 9 - A Quantum of Compassion, A Quantum of Mercy


End file.
